mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
United Nations General Assembly
The United Nations General Assembly is the legislative body of the UN and second highest authority in the UN after the constitution, here laws are proposed and voted on. See also BUN Laws and UN Constitution Making a proposal It is primarily section 3 of the constitution that instructs on who may make proposals and how they are handled. Proposals can be on laws, actions and initiatives mandating the UN to take certain actions, repealments of existing laws or constitutional amendments. Proposals can be voted on by all eligible members as followed: *'Yay' (in approval of the proposal in its entirety) *'Nay' (in opposition of the proposal in its entirerty) *'Meh' (a deliberate abstention from the vote) Note that votes can't be conditional or with amendments, if one agrees with only parts of a proposal one should reject it and re-propose with amendments. To avoid such complications proposals should be discussed and thought out beforehand. It helps for those writing the proposals to be specific and unambiguous. Typically a proposal needs half of all eligible members to vote yay on its first vote cycle for it to be approved. Failing this it must secure a majority of all countries voting on it on its second vote cycle, though there are exceptions to this such as some things requiring a super-majority of 2/3 (see 3.3 of the constitution). Constitutional ammendments also require 3/4 of all eligible members to approve (as per 3.4 of the constitution). Voting cycles start and end on the saturday of each week with wednesday being considered the halfway point and cut off point for new proposals (proposals can still be made but are not considered to have completed a voting cycle on the following saturday) It is also helpful to add the date the proposal was made and who it was made by. Ideally give the proposal title the format of heading 3 and underline it. After the first vote cycle the number of the vote cycle should be put in front of the title (2).'' ''Current thresholds (12 Members) *Absolute Majority: 7 *Absolute Super Majority: 8 *Required for constitutional amendment: 9 Current Proposals 'Democratise East Atlantis (DAL, 15/7/17)' Open elections for a local government for the UNAT of East Atlantis *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay *AS Meh *USK Yay *Nabeedh Meh *NoJ: Nay (23) 'Democratise Camp Crab (DAL, 15/7/17)' Open elections for a local government for the UNAT of Camp Crab *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay *AS Meh *USK Yay *Nabeedh Meh *NoJ: Nay (3) 'Democratise The Hips (DAL, 15/7/17)' Open elections for a local government for the UNAT of The Hips *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay *AS meh *USK Yay *Nabeedh Nay *NoJ: Yay 'Democratise Ayralad (DAL, 15/7/17)' Open elections for a local government for the UNAT of Ayralad *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay *AS meh *USK Yay *Nabeedh Yay *NoJ: Yay (100) 'Charter for the Rights of all Barvosians (DAL, 15/7/17)' Hitler proposes a charter for the rights of all people including the right to life, freedom of speech and of religion, freedom from torture and slavery and right to a fair trial. Hitler would like this to be in the constitution but would accept it as a law. *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay *AS yay *USK yay *Nabeedh Yay *NoJ: yay (74) 'Ban discrimination in UN institutions (DAL, 15/7/17)' *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Meh *AS meh *USK Yay *Nabeedh Yay 'Affirmative Orktion (DAL, 15/7/17)' Orks are an opressed race and underclass on Barvos and should be integrated into wider society with affirmative action, benefits, education schemes and quotas *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay *AS nay *USK Nay - Orks are vermin that need to be exterminated. *Nabeedh Nay *NoJ: Yay (44) 'Restore Esterriver to Dalania (DAL, 15/7/17)' The stolen city of Capricornia should be restored to Dalania, as should the whole "Emirate" it is part of *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay *AS nay *USK Yay *Nabeedh Nay *NoJ: Yay (93) 'Democratise Barvos (DAL, 15/7/17)' All nations on Barvos should begin reforms towards democratisation, each country should have at least 1 legislative election per 20 cycles *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay *AS nay. We tried this. People died. *USK Yay *Nabeedh Nay *NoJ: Nay (8) 'Barvosian Parliament (DAL, 15/7/17)' Establish an elected Parliament of Barvos in the Hips that will advise on and propose BUNGA policy *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay *AS nay *USK Yay *Nabeedh Yay *NoJ: Yay (83) 'Free Movement for UNATs (DAL, 15/7/17)' All Barvosi citizens are to be permitted residence and rights to UNATs where they may also apply for citizenship *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay *AS nayy *USK Yay *Nabeedh Meh *NoJ: Yay (53) **Free movement is good movement! 'Hand over the Innovian Colonial Company to Dalanian Control (DAL, 15/7/17)' As war repirations *Dalania Yay *Isimzia Nay * AS meh * USK Yay * Nabeedh Nay * NoJ: Nay (28) Citizenship for Titans (AS, 16/7/17) Allow for the term UN citizen to include both human and titan races. *AS yay *USK Nay - Titans cannot be trusted *Isimzia Nay *Dalania Yay *Nabeedh Nay *NoJ: Yay (76) Form UN funded military against supernatural threats (AS, 16/7/17) Both Barvos and Arsinos have faced potentially world-ending threats at the hands of powerful tyrants such as Echo or the Machine God, and has allowed unsupervised individuals to oppose such forces while the UN remains in ignorance. A well funded, public UN organisation should be established to combat these threats in future with appropriate military action adjusted for their circumstances. *AS yay *USK Yay *Isimzia Yay *Dalania Yay *Nabeedh Yay *NoJ: Yay (49) Constitutional Amendments Constitutional Amendment: Rewrite article 3.8. to read The UNGA should not be able to vote to attack a country, organization or person unless it is in explicit violation of international law (KAN 19/12/2015) 3.8. currently reads: "The UNGA should not be able to vote to attack a country unless it is in explicit violation of international law" *USK yay *Aprillia nay *AS yay *Isimzia yay *Nation of Joe: Yay (83) *Tyran Yay *Dalania Meh Proposals awaiting sorting 'Repeal Nuclear Strike Justice Motion (ISZ, 25/6/17)' *ISZ Yay *SAL Yay *NAB Yay *Tyran Yay *ART Yay Category:UN Category:BUN